


Untitled Sick Fic

by ShyAdri



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Mild Language, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyAdri/pseuds/ShyAdri
Summary: "This is unbearable! I can’t do anything without feeling an immense headache! No reading, no playing cricket, no hot tea. How could it get any worse?Honk!Oh… no…"





	Untitled Sick Fic

Ah, such a nice, summer day. The sky has never looked brighter before with the clouds gone to let the sun shine the world. Ah, such a wondrous sight!

_ Achoo! _

Oh Lord, how awful.

It _would _be a wonderful day, if this dratted fever wasn’t trapped in my body, leaving my head in constant pain. My nose is not much better, clogged up and making it difficult to breathe. No matter how hard I try, I can’t get rid of this congestion.

I was going to stay in my room, resting on the comforts of my bed. However, I must admit, I haven’t swept my room in a while, so now it is unbearably dusty. So dusty my nose was in flames while I tried to nap. It was the same every other room, so leaving the house and into the back garden was the only way to relieve my nose from constant sneezing. But the heat is doing nothing but making me sweat more than usual. The horror, my cotton clothes wet with an infinite amount of sweat!

This is unbearable! I can’t do anything without feeling an immense headache! No reading, no playing cricket, no hot tea. How could it get any worse?

_ Honk!_

Oh… no…

I quickly look down and there it was, the horrible, pesky, wretched bastard of a goose. It’s dark, beading eyes staring at me, gazing deep into my soul. The goose acts all coy, but I’m no fool, I see through its veil of deceit. I _know _this damn animal is up to no good, that is all it does. It’ll take my shoes and hide them, steal my paper and damp it, leave my tea and spill, whatever it takes to make my life more miserable. Well, not this time, I’ll keep my gaze on this dupe, never straying away from his view. I won’t even blink for as long as it-

_ Achoo!_

Oh Lord, this headache just keeps getting worse. Why aren’t the medicines taking effect? Now I’m left in unbearable pain, shutting my eyes to keep the light’s rays away from me.

…

Wait…

What was I thinking?

…

DRAT!!! THE DAMN GOOSE!!!

I open my eyes, exposing myself to the blinding sun. A second passes, and my sight turns normal, and everything looks normal, but it’s not. The goose is gone. It has started its reign of terror, and I’ve lost track of it! I look to my right, where the bottom half of the garden resides, searching for a sign of the goose’s presence. However, my beautiful hedges block my sight to the lower garden. How foolish I was to leave hedges right here, but how would I know such a dastardly beast would come to haunt me. I must stand up, I must lo-

_ Oh._

_ Oh no_.

And I’m back to my chair, with a bigger headache than before. Drat! Now I feel even worse and the goose is off and running again. Who knows where it could be?!

“Get away from my painting, you stupid bird!”

Ah, looks like it moved to the neighbor’s garden, well, at least its her garden and not mine.

“LEAVE MY FIGURINES ALONE!!!”

_ Crash!_

Ah, looks like the little runt is running among the garden. She always had a messy garden, so it is no surprise the goose is destroying her property.

_ Crash!_

_ Thunk!_

_ Splash!_

Looks like it’s still going… and going… and going…

Ow my head! The noise just keeps getting louder and louder, leaving my brain is unbearable distress. It feels like my head is hitting on all sides at the same time, only sensing this endless pain. Oh, this dammed goose! I just wanted to rest up and get better, but this animal does nothing but ruin everything! The noise keeps going and going and going.

_ Achoo! Achoo!_

_ Crash!_

_ Ring!_

_ Achoo!_

_ Thunk!_

All I can do is bare this noise. I could go back inside, but I can’t just ignore the damn bird. It is out there somewhere, waiting for me. Oh, this pain is so much, when will it stop? I just wanted a peaceful day to myself, why did this goose have to ruin everything?!

…

…

_ Honk!_

Huh?

_ Honk!_

I open my eyes and there it was, the little goose, staring at me. Although it was not alone, for something was on its beak: a large, purple flour. I am confused. Why did this animal bring me this flower? All I could say was, “Um…”.

_ Honk!_

Then it delicately dropped the flower on the ground, right in front of my feet.

_ Honk honk!_

The goose yells out, flapping its wing while pointing the flower with its beak.

“Wait?” I managed to let out, “Is this… for me?”.

The goose stared in silence, almost as if it is confirming my speculation. It’s black eyes stare at me once again, but this time it feels… different.

“Oh wow! That is so sweet.” With all my strength, I bend my back to grab the flower, luckily not getting dizzy once again. I sit up straight, and hold the flower in my hand. What a beautiful flower, all bright with life, clearly just plucked from the ground. I saw this same flower in the neighbor’s lawn and, I must admit, I was envious. Well, not anymore.

“Thank you, little goose.” I tell the white bird, while not stopping myself from letting out a small smile.

_ Honk!_

The goose responds with one final noise, before beginning to walk away. The white bird moves towards a whole in my fence, moving to the other side. It begins to leave, with the pitter-patter of its webbed feet following its suit.

After all this time, after countless hours being tortured by this little goose, I never knew it could do something so kind. Maybe I was wrong, this is no horrible bastard, this is just a sweet little goose.

Looks like this day will go out on a high note.

“Where is my soap?”

… Wait.

Oh… oh no.

A chill ran through my spine, as I began to fear for the worst. With some hidden energy, I sprinted out of my chair and rain to the lower part of my garden. However, I tripped and fell, bruising myself in the process. When I came back to my sense, I looked in horror of the thing in front of me.

My fountain, my beautiful, priceless fountain that once release endless bounds of pure water, was now fuming out a pink soggy liquid. Humongous pink bubbles traveled through the pond, taking up more and more space. All the time, all the work, all the money I’ve spent on this fountain, down the drain.

“YOU GODDAMN GOOOOOSSSSSEEEE!!!”

_ Honk!_

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction in literal years, did it for a Writing Group with my friends. My prompt was "difficulties caused by congestion". I don't know if I did it well, but oh well. Sometimes you got to just try it.


End file.
